Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars/DLC Pack 2 - Character Sides
In the Events of the 2nd DLC Pack, a Complication Occurs that splits the Phoenix Alliance down the Middle into 2 groups of Heroes: the Prism Enforcers (a group of heroes lead by the Prism Hero (Mike Phoenix) with their more Oriental looking home base with many Prisms, Technology that works with the environment ala Solar Punk, and etc.) and the Phantom Legion (A group of masked in-the-shadows vigilantes in a very urban-styled home base) as such every character is in either on one side or the other for most of the saga until the later parts. the list below will tell you who's on what side. (if there is a question mark then it's unconfirmed. at the moment.) depending on who you play as in each mission you may have to fight a member of the other side at some point. (i.e. Robo-Fighter-Z Infinite V.S. Shadow The Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog or Mike Phoenix Vs Phantom Speedster.) as the 2 groups will meet up many times in the story on opposite sides. Prism Enforcers More info goes here about Prism Enforcers and their Home Base, Style of Story, Gameplay, etc. in this DLC Saga Info *Home Base: Neo(/Prism) Phoenix City (set on the now Floating and Cloaked Infinity Island) *Style: Oriental, Solar Punk, Very Eastern-styled. *Gameplay: very 3D oriented, lots of action and fighting, very Eastern-inspired (More Details to come.) *Story: After the Split, Phoenix Corps (as well as those that remain from the alliance) decided to form the Prism Enforcers. Now, with the help of the gods and goddesses, they vow to stop the latest bad guy and the Forces he leads... Gentoku Himuro, and His Dark Villain Army! however, they soon eventually see that this time, it's not as easy as it looks... and not just cause of this new group of heroes that has appeared known as the "Phantom Legion" either! there is more then meets the eye in this new battle...and the climax will be out of this world... so to speak. Characters *All of Red Sector Team *The Rest of Phoenix Corps *Cyber Queen Mika (Phoenixverse) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Rainbow Dash(?) (MLP:FIM) *Ova! Classic! Sonic (AU?) *All of Green Sector Team (the Link in this team is the LOZ:TP one.) *Nurse Cheryl *Ryu (Street Fighter) *All of Yellow Sector Team *Kelfa (Dragonball Super) *AU! Nui Hurime (KLK) *ToadSwap! Luigi / MD! Luigi(?) (Super Mario + Original) *Team Astal! Bowser / Team Dad! Bowser (Super Mario + Original) *Team Astal! Mario / Undertoad! Mario (Super Mario + Original) *Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) *Toppo (Dragonball Super) *Domon Kaashu (G Gundam) *God of Destruction! Mike Phoenix (Phoenixverse) *Kinnikuman Suguru (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne) *Broli (Redeemed) (Dragonball Z + Original) *Gemini Mika (Phoenixverse) *Sayaka Miki (PMMM) *T.O.M. 5.0 (Toonami) *Platinum Perfection Cell (Dragonball Z/Super + Original) *Robo-Fighter Z-Infinite (?????????? ????? / ?????? ?? ??????: ???????? / ????? ??????) *Thanos (Marvel Superheroes) *Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Part 3/4/6 + Eyes of Heaven) *Vectorman *Rarity(?) (MLP:FIM) *All of Purple Sector Team *The Rest of Oblivion Force *All of Black Sector Team *Shin Dragon (Shin Getter Robo) *All of Crimson Sector Team *Maestro (Marvel Comics) *All of Violet Sector Team *J.P.Polnareff (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Part 3/5) *All of Metallic Sector Team *Zero.EXE (Megaman Battle Network) *All of Golden Sector Team *Fuuka Yamagishi (Persona 3) (?) *All of Silver Sector Team *Prism Empress *Prism Gardevoir *Prism Kamui Sentry *Prism Weather Sorceress *Prism Renamon *Krystal (Star Fox) *Prism (TBA) *Malana *Prism Tengoku Senshi *Prism (TBA) *Princess Daisy (Mario) *Prism (TBA) *Lola Pop (ARMS) *Max Brass (ARMS) *Twilight Sparkle (MLP:FIM) *Fluttershy (MLP:FIM) *Sunasoomon (Digimon Frontier) *Lilith (Darkstalkers) *Hsien-ko (Darkstalkers) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy 7) *Chrono (Chrono Trigger) *Astal *Braixen (Pokemon X&Y) *Honey The Cat (Sonic The Fighters) *Makoto (Blazblue) *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Wizard *Segata Sanshiro / Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Fourze (?) *Kamen Rider Gaim (?) *Zoro (One Piece) *Carrot (One Piece) *Cure Whip *Cure Gelato *Cure White (Futari Wa Pretty Cure) *Takamaru (Nazo No Muramasajou) *Ochako Urakara (MHA) *Spider-Man (Spider-man - 1990s Animated ver.) *Hit (Dragon Ball Super) *Roy (Fire Emblem The Binding Blade) *Zengar Zonbolt (SRW:OG) *Groudon (Pokemon Omega Ruby) *Arceus (Pokemon: Diamond / Pearl / Platinum) *Solargleo (Pokemon Sun) *Ultra Necrozma (Pokemon Ultra Sun+Ultra Moon) *Ho-Oh (Pokemon Gold) *Sabo (one Piece) *Kyoko Sakura (PMMM) *Homura Akemi (PMMM) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Nepeta Lejion (Homestuck) *Captain Rainbow *NiGHTS *Kamui (Male - Fire Emblem: Fates - Birthright/Revelation) *Reflet (Female - Fire Emblem Awakening) *Raikou (Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal) *Kingdom of Hoshido *Geno (Super Mario RPG) *Gex *Zero (Megaman X) *Goku (Dragonball Z/GT/Super) *Link (LOZ:OOT/LOZ:MM) *Kyo Kusanagi (KOF '99) *Zenyatta (Overwatch) *Strider Hiryu *Wataru (Mashin Hero Wataru) *Mazin Emperor G (Shin Mazinger Zero) *TimeRed (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) *Genos (One-Punch Man) *Yusuke Uremeshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Toriko *Pulseman *Green Lantern (DC Comics / JLU) *Thor (Avengers) *Captain America (Avengers) *Hawkeye (Avengers) *Siegfried (Soul Calibur III) *Miss Michellia Spiralstockings (Phoenixverse) *Cerebrella (Skullgirls) *Hsien-ko (Darkstalkers) *Toon Link (Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Primarina (Pokemon Sun & Moon) *Infernaroar (Pokemon Sun & Moon) *Koro-Sensei (Assassaination Classroom) *Rei (Hokuto No Ken) *Kenshiro (Hokuro No Ken) *Golden! UB-02 Sun Varation (Pokemon Sun And Moon) *Amnesic!/Redeemed!(?) Galacta Knight (Kirby's super star ultra / Kirby Star Allies) *Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou) *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) *SSJ4 Gogeta (Dragonball GT) * Promotional Images, Outfits and Screenshots Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png Michelle Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png D. Mika Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png Mika Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png Other Stuff *The Music heard during the Game on the Prism Enforcers' Side will sound more Japanese and Oriental, which includes Oriental and Japanese Remixes of previously heard tracks for some of background music, and action stages. (also includes Boss Battles if you Hold Down a Button while the stage is loading.) Phantom Legion More info goes here about Phantom Legion and their Home Base, Style of Story, Gameplay, etc. in this DLC Saga Info *Home Base: Comet City *Style: An urban-styled city that almost glows in the dark with its many neon lights *Gameplay: Third-person infiltration missions *Story: The sudden split caught the Newsboy Legion off-guard, but they continued on with their normal lives. One day, Sergio presented an idea he had to the rest of his group (Some say that this was caused after watching too many Persona 5 videos but that's rather subjective). Thus, the Newsboy Legion decided to change their way of acting, and became masked in-the-shadows vigilantes known as the Phantom Legion. Some time after that, Gentoku Himuro and his Dark Villain Army attacked Comet City and the Phantom Legion went after him looking for answers. However, they don't know that someone else is interested in Gentoku Himuro. Characters *Most of Blue Sector Team *Cammy (Super Street Fighter II) *Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) *Parasoul (Skullgirls) *Hammera *Gomichica *Aquasplash *All of Orange Sector Team *Miss Fortune (Skullgirls) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Most of Navy Sector Team *Paz (MGS: Peace walker) *Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 4) *Narancia Ghirga (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5) *Raven (DC Comics) *Bayonetta *Rose Lalonde (Homestuck) *Telltale Heart *Gothielle (Pokemon Black / White) *Phantom Ladybug *Rest of the Phantom Legion *Toon! Phantom Magician Girl *Phantom Goth *Phantom (TBA) *Phantom (TBA) *Tonario *Lionel Toddson *Agent Blonde *Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) *Papyrus (Undertale) *Rosalina *Corrin (Female - Fire Emblem: Fates - Conquest/Revelation) *Robin (Male - Fire Emblem Awakening) *Kingdom Of Nohr *Mercy (Overwatch) *Entei (Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal) *Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4) *Alm (Fire Emblem Echoes) *Link (LOZ:BOTW) *Ninjara (ARMS) *Min Min (ARMS) *Gallade (Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald) *Klein (Fire Emblem Binding Blade) *Genji (Overwatch) *Kari Kamiya & Angewoman (Digimon Adventure 02) *Jessicca "Speed air" *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure 2) *Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Chesnaught (Pokemon X & Y) *Decidueye (Pokemon Sun & Moon) *Ring.exe (Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge) *Chispa *Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI) * Promotional Images, Outfits and Screenshots newsboy_legion___phantom_thief_au_by_sergy92-dc47c7e.png|All the Members of the Phantom Legion Other Stuff *The music used in the Phantom Legion side is more modern and the action stages will always feature techno remixes for the background music. Neutral if a character is in neither team, then they will be unavailble until the later parts of the saga. *Taylor Recuirtable if Certain Conditions are met, you can recuirt a Character into your team. these conditions are as of yet unknown, more details to come. *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Haggar (Final Fight) *Guy (Final Fight) *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Underswap! Papyrus *Shiftswap! Asriel *Denbo (Bo-BoBo) *Kitaro (Gegege No Kitaro) *Cecil (Final Fantasy IV) *Terra (Final Fantasy VI) *Wii fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *Explosiva (?) *Selena Rossenix *Amy Rose (Sonic CD) *Rouge The Bat (Sonic Adventure 2) *Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Panty & Stocking (P&SwG) *Ibuki (Street Fighter III) *Zero (Megaman Zero) *Megaman.EXE (Megaman NT Warrior) *Oblivion Snake *Kaitlyn Amaranthine *Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter 2) *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter 2) *Undyne (Undertale) (?) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Ribbon Girl (ARMS) *Allen Walker (D.Greyman) *Pegasus Koga (Saint Seiya Omega) *Ichigo (Bleach) *Mysterious Robed Female / ??????! UB-02 ???? ??????? (Pokemon Sun And Moon) *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) *Gotenks (Dragonball Z/Super) *Juri Han (street Fighter 4) *Ghirahim (Legend Of Zelda - Skyward Sword) *Bahn (Fighting Vipers) *Siba (Fighters Megamix) *Pepsiman *Earthworm Jim *Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) (?) *Geo Stelar (Megaman Star Force) *Diancie (Pokemon X & Y) *Heracross (Pokemon Gold and silver) *Lillie (Pokemon Sun & Moon) *Inkling (Splatoon) *Callie and Marie (Splatoon) *Pearl and Marina (Splatoon 2) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) *Wolf O'Donnel (Star Fox 2) Trivia *Miis can be used on either side, but the outfits avaible to them will differ depending on what side you choose. however, once the later parts of the game are reached, you'll be able to access both sides' outfits. Category:DLC Category:Games Category:Sergy92 Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Irockz707 Category:AgentXY Category:MRAD Category:Mrpr1993 Category:Dalton and Friends Category:Devin-Ze-Numa